Deliver Us From Evil
by pamz
Summary: An assassin is hired to eliminate Zorro (FAM)-Story #7
1. Chapter One

Author's notes: This is story #7 in my continuing series. It has always been one of my favorites since I came up with its premise ten years ago. 

Disclaimer: This story is an amateur, not-for-profit publication produced solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe upon any rights by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else. 

**"DELIVER US FROM EVIL"**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Darkness fell swiftly in Caracas. The heat and humidity of the day still lingered though in the night air. A tall man picked his way through the filth that littered the narrow alleyways. 

The man was rather well dressed to be in this part of the city. But he had such a presence about him as well a magnificent sword, that the beggars and pickpockets left him alone. 

He paused for a moment in front of a noisy tavern, glancing up at its barely legible sign. It was nearly as dark inside the dingy, foul-smelling building as it was outside. Narrowing his eyes, the man sought out his reason for being at such a disreputable place. He made his way over to a table, having to stop only once to turn down one of the working girls' offer to buy her a drink. He merely glared at her and she shrank away. 

Patiently he waited for the lone occupant of the table to acknowledge his arrival. This man was clothed in what had once been a splendid military uniform. It was now a shadow of its former self; stained, torn and patched. His hair hung in greasy locks across his forehead. A partially drained bottle of whiskey sat on the table in front of him. He filled his glass with more alcohol and brought it to his lips, pausing when he finally noticed the tall man standing there. 

"Sit down, sit down," he invited, pointing to an empty chair. He got right to their business. "Will you do it?" 

The tall man sat cautiously, after eyeing the not so clean chair. "Do you have the money?" 

"_Si_," said the nearly drunk man. He splashed another shot of the amber liquid into his glass, drinking it in one swallow. "Si, one thousand pesos," he added in a low whisper. He discreetly pulled a bulging leather pouch from inside his grimy jacket and slid it quickly to his companion, who immediately hid it under his dark cape. "It is all there. And don't forget, the reward is yours as well." 

"How did you raise so much so soon?" The tall man's disgust of the other man was evident in his voice. "Yesterday you said you were broke." 

"Let's just say I am highly motivated," the drunkard sneered sarcastically then laughed tersely. 

The other man recalled hearing a bank had been robbed earlier that day. Several people had been stabbed to death including the bank's president. Looking at his companion, he noted several large reddish brown stains on the uniform. He had no doubt that there was a connection. 

"Why don't you do this yourself?" he inquired. "Keep the money for yourself." 

"I cannot," was the reply. "I am as good as dead if I go back there." He leaned back and smiled wickedly, having drained another glass of the cheap whiskey. "No, this is perfect," he explained. "You will be a stranger, an unknown. When do you depart for California?" He glanced up expectantly at the tall man. 

"Tomorrow." Now that he had the money, he saw no reason to delay. He was also eager to get out of this hell hole he had called home for much too long. 

The other man began to chortle with glee. He finally poured his guest a shot of the whiskey as well as another for himself. He raised his glass in the air, sloshing some of the amber liquid on the table. 

"To the death of Zorro," he toasted. The two men clinked their glasses together. 

** Z Z Z**

It was early evening in the pueblo de Los Angeles. That meant it was suppertime and as usual, the tavern was filled with customers. Many had already finished their meals, but were still there, lingering over their drinks and conversations. Some, like the de la Vegas, were still eating, having arrived later than the others. 

The three men, along with Sergeant Mendoza, had been helping Ana Maria and her mother, Leonora Ortega, move into the small building that would be their new home. First they had assisted the old tailor, Señor Reynoso, in removing his possessions. He was going to live with his daughter and her family in San Gabriel. They then carried the Ortega women's belongings over from the tavern. 

Ana Maria and Leonora had declined Don Alejandro's generous offer of supper at the tavern, wanting instead to celebrate their first night in their new home alone. They had both worked hard, saving their earnings and now their dream had come true. Understanding their reasons, the elder de la Vega men had to drag a very reluctant Felipe away with them. 

Sergeant Mendoza, however, did take up the offer of a free meal and was regaling them with his tall tales of his military career. They were laughing at one of his jokes when Victoria came over to their table with a pitcher of orange juice. She deftly refilled their empty glasses. 

"_Gracias_," Don Alejandro said. "A busy night, Victoria?" 

"_Si,_ Don Alejandro," she replied. "It has been like this every night this week. I may have to hire more help if it keeps up." 

"Well, I have always said you are the best cook in the territory," declared Diego, looking up from his _arroz con pollo_, a broad smile on his handsome face. "Word must be getting around." 

Victoria blushed at his compliment. "_Gracias,_ Diego." She was turning to leave when the tavern door burst open, letting in a blast of cool air. A tall man, dressed head to toe in black, swept into the room. He removed his cape as he gave the tavern a quick scan. The man, who carried a pair of black leather saddlebags, strode over to Victoria when he noticed she was holding the pitcher of juice. 

"Wench, where is the innkeeper?" he demanded in a strident tone. 

Victoria nearly dropped the ceramic vessel as she got a good look at the man now standing before her. She hesitated, a stunned expression on her lovely face. Diego was puzzled by her odd behavior. Normally she would have responded angrily to being addressed as a 'wench'. Instead she seemed frightened by the man. 

"I am the innkeeper, Señor," she finally replied, her voice shaky. "May I help you?" 

The tall man eyed her up and down appreciatively. "A room, _por favor_." 

Victoria walked slowly over behind the bar. After setting down the empty pitcher, she removed a key from the rack. "It is five pesos," she said, raising the price by two pesos. "Just for tonight?" she added hopefully as she handed him the key. 

"No," the man answered tersely. "My business here will take a little longer to complete. Is that a problem?" 

"Oh no," Victoria answered. "It is the first room at the top of the stairs, on your right." She pointed in its direction "Enjoy your stay in Los Angeles, Señor," she tacked on automatically. 

"Not likely," the man snorted. He took the key and lifted Victoria's chin with it. "Although it is not without its charms." She jumped back as though she had been burned. Diego watched, seething with rage, as the man went up the staircase and into his room. 

Victoria immediately walked back over to their table. "Are you all right?" Diego inquired, then noted the strange look on her face. "What's wrong?" 

"I am not sure," she replied, glancing upstairs. "That man..." She shuddered. 

"What about him?" asked Don Alejandro. 

"I don't know," she began, "there is something about him. And when he looked into my eyes..." She shivered again. "I have a bad feeling about him." 

"He's just a traveler, Victoria," scoffed the old don. He resumed eating his meal. 

"Don't be so quick to judge, Father," chided Diego. "Remember what they say about a woman's intuition." He smiled encouragingly up at Victoria, having suppressed his anger. She smiled back weakly. 

"Well, if you ask me," interjected the sergeant between bites, "I think he looks like Zorro." 

"He does, doesn't he," agreed Don Alejandro, nodding. "Tall, all dressed in black..." 

"That is what I thought at first," stated Victoria. "Until I saw his eyes. That man is definitely _not_ Zorro." She darted another glance upward. "I wonder what 'business' brings him here." 

"I am sure if it is any of ours, we will find out soon enough," advised the elder de la Vega sagely. Victoria smiled uncertainly then left to wait on customers at a nearby table. 

Diego stared at her then looked up at the stranger's door. Victoria was usually a good judge of character. Zorro might just have to keep an eye on this newcomer, especially where the lovely tavern owner was concerned. He turned his attention back to his delicious meal as the others had already done. 

** Z Z Z**

Several days had passed and still no one knew any more about mysterious stranger than they did that first night. He kept to himself, speaking to no one save the serving girls at the tavern. Victoria kept reacting nervously around the man. She would send Pilar or Alicia over to his table when he needed service. If she was the only one there, she went very reluctantly. The man would leer suggestively at her and made lewd comments but so far had not attempted to touch her. 

Diego hung around the tavern a little more than usual. He sensed that Victoria appreciated his presence there. She even got him to do a few errands for her which he did gladly. 

Soon though the man's novelty wore off as the pueblo began its preparations for Lent. The pueblo held a small _Carnaval_ the day before Ash Wednesday, with food, music and dancing. It was a chance to feast and make merry before the forty long days of penance before Easter. The festival was held every year and this year would certainly be no exception. 

Sergeant Mendoza sat on the front porch of the Alcalde's office. He was supposed to be on guard duty that afternoon. In reality, he was half asleep, his feet propped upon the porch railing and his chair tipped back precariously. Every so often, the portly soldier's head would droop and he emitted an loud snort, causing his head to snap back up. He was about to fall deeply asleep when... 

"MENDOZA!" The Alcalde's angry shout shook his office walls, shattering the sergeant's peaceful nap. 

Mendoza and his chair fell backwards onto the wooden planks with a thud. He clumsily scrambled to his feet and bustled into the Alcalde's office. 

"_Si, mi Alcalde_," the now wide awake Mendoza saluted with his right hand as he rubbed his bruised bottom with his left. De Soto rolled his eyes and sighed with exasperation at his inept subordinate. He sat at his desk, toying with a letter opener. 

"Sergeant," he began, "I am not a very popular man in this pueblo, am I?" 

"Oh no, Alcalde," replied Mendoza. "I would not say that. I have not heard anything against you for..oh..I would say, several weeks now." 

"Yes, well." De Soto digested this bit of information. "Still, all in all, they would hardly be sad to see me go." He rose from his chair and stepped over to the small window that overlooked the plaza. Staring unseeingly he watched as the citizens of Los Angeles went about their daily routines. One person caught his eye, however. 

"Sergeant, who is the stranger staying at the tavern?" he asked suddenly, turning to face Mendoza. 

"No one knows, _mi Alcalde_," responded the soldier bewilderedly. 

"It would not surprise me if that man is a spy," stated de Soto after a little thought, "sent here by the governor to check up on me. I never should have gone to Monterey to request more men." The more he pondered it, the more certain, not to mention paranoid, he became. 

"Yes, sent to spy on us, Mendoza," he continued, "wanting to know why we have not captured Zorro. That blasted outlaw, that nasty smudge on my otherwise spotless career." He pointed at the confused sergeant. "Mendoza, I want you to find out everything you can about that spy, his name, who he has spoken to, everything you can." 

"I will try, sir," the sergeant replied. "But he is not a very friendly fellow. I don't know if..." 

"Spare me your excuses, Sergeant," de Soto cut him off. He sat back down in his chair, picking up the letter opener again. "I need a way to capture Zorro in front of this informant. Something that will make me...I mean the garrison look good." 

"You have tried everything, Alcalde," Mendoza said resignedly as his commandante search feverishly through his warped mind for a brilliant idea. The stout sergeant nearly jumped out of his boots when de Soto slammed his hand onto the desk top. 

"The _Carnaval_," he declared excitedly. He grabbed a blank piece of paper, dipped a quill in a jar of ink and began scratching out his demented plot. He paused for a moment, glancing up at Mendoza, who still stood in front of his desk. He shook his pen at the befuddled soldier. 

"Not a word to anyone, Mendoza. Someone has been leaking my plans to the people, that is how Zorro always knows how to foil them." He cast a threatening glance at the gregarious sergeant. "Not a word, Mendoza." 

"_Si, mi Alcalde_," gulped the intimidated soldier. He put his index finger to his mouth. "My lips are sealed." He saluted with his other hand and left the office. De Soto watched him leave, then chuckling fiendishly as he continued setting his scheme to paper. 

** Z Z Z**

It was not until the next morning that copies of the Alcalde's finished proclamation were posted all around the pueblo. The lancers had not even tapped the nail into the last paper when groups of irate townspeople began gathering in front of each one. 

Victoria emerged from her tavern to see what was causing all the commotion. She quickly read the notice hanging on her own front porch. Boiling over with anger, she tore off the offending document off the pole and marched across the plaza to where de Soto stood in front of the cuartel, resplendent in his full dress uniform. His men were nervously standing behind him. 

The enraged innkeeper stuck the tattered paper in his face. "Just what is the meaning of this, Alcalde?" she demanded. "A _Carnaval_ tax of two pesos from everyone who attends? A five peso tax on all vendors?" She shook the notice for emphasis. "You cannot tax _Carnaval_. It's an outrage!" 

"I can and I will, Señorita." DeSoto tried to swat the document away that she was waving under his nose. "The garrison provides a service for these affairs, what with all the special patrols, helping with cleanup, and everything else. We need to be compensated for our valuable time." 

Victoria glared angrily at him, then cast an irate glance Sergeant Mendoza's way. The nervous soldier tried to smile at her, but failed under her withering stare. 

"This is unfair, Alcalde," she stated, turning to him once again. "What about people who cannot pay your tax. They should be..." 

"If they cannot pay, they cannot attend," de Soto interrupted calmly. "And Señorita, if you persist with your protests, you will find yourself cooling off in my jail." He smiled insincerely. "Do I make myself clear?" 

"Zorro will hear of this," declared Victoria, tearing the edict in half. She threw it at the Alcalde's feet then stomped back over to the tavern. Flicking a gloved finger on both sides of his mustache, de Soto grinned satisfactorily. 

"I hope so, Señorita," he said quietly. "I certainly hope so." He chuckled a bit wickedly. "Come on, Mendoza." They went back inside the garrison. 

The tall stranger had witnessed the confrontation from one of the tables on the tavern porch. A slight smile touched his lips but vanished almost as soon as it appeared. 

"_Gracias_, Alcalde," he murmured. 

** Z Z Z**


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

Unaware of what had occurred earlier that day, Diego and Felipe rode into Los Angeles that afternoon. Diego planned to spend a few hours working on the next issue of 'The Guardian'. Felipe, as usual, wished to seek out Ana Maria's company. These plans, however, were soon changed. 

Groups of angry citizens were still mingling in the plaza, outraged at the Alcalde's latest plot. The de la Vegas were quickly informed of Victoria's encounter with de Soto. They made their way to the tavern where more people were complaining. 

Victoria noticed them as soon as they walked through the door. "Diego, Felipe," she greeted them. "Have you heard?" 

"_Si,_" Diego answered, leaning up against the bar as Felipe did likewise. 

"Can you believe it?" she asked rhetorically. "I was planning to sell food and drink to raise money for the orphanage. They are in desperate need of new clothing and shoes. And the building itself needs a new roof. But now no one will be able to come." One of her other customers had brought in another copy of the edict which Victoria handed to Diego to read. 

Diego swiftly scanned the document. "Do you mind if I borrow this? I am going to make it the lead story in the next issue of the newspaper." 

"By all means," agreed Victoria, pouring them both a glass of juice. 

"As a matter of fact," Diego continued on, "I am on my way..." He did not finish as he saw that Victoria was no longer listening to him. She was instead following the progress of the mysterious stranger as he made his way across the tavern. He was surprised to see a hint of fear in her lovely brown eyes. 

"Did you ever find out why he is here?" Diego inquired, bringing her attention back to him. 

"No," she replied. "He just pays me the five pesos for his room and orders a bottle of whiskey . I don't think he has said more than two words to anyone the entire week he was been here." She did not tell Diego of the rude comments he had made to her. It was awful enough just thinking about them. 

"Hmm," Diego mused, then took a sip of his beverage. "Very curious. I wouldn't worry too much about the _Carnaval_, Victoria. Zorro has a way of changing the Alcalde's mind about such matters." 

Victoria smiled at him, a twinkle in her eyes at the mention of her hero. "You are probably right, Diego," she agreed. She left to wait on other customers. Diego nudged Felipe, who was grinning. They finished their drinks, then headed out to attend to their original business that had brought them to the pueblo. 

Sometime after the sun had set, Zorro rode the short distance from his hideout to Los Angeles. It was a very cool night, even for February, he thought as the wind seemed to cut right through him. He pulled up Toronado just outside the outskirts of the small town. He had no intention of confronting the Alcalde tonight. That would be exactly what his old schoolmate would be expecting. 

No, Zorro wished to find out what sort of trap de Soto had prepared for him this time. For indeed, it was a trap. He observed several of the garrison's lancers stationed around the plaza. Some were conversing with townspeople, some were smoking and others appeared to be sleeping. Most of them were loitering in the vicinity of the cuartel. Ready to spring into action at a moment's notice, Zorro thought. He urged Toronado forward. 

** Z Z Z**

  
It was late enough in the evening for the usual dinner crowd to have thinned out at the inn. Victoria was clearing dirty dishes from the tables, carrying them into the kitchen. She hoped for an early night as she was tired. 

The only overnight guest she had was the mystery man. Victoria, peering out the curtained kitchen doorway, could see him sitting at his table, drinking the last of a bottle of whiskey. A chill ran down her spine. He seemed to be waiting for someone or something. Whatever it was, Victoria knew something bad would happen. 

She nearly dropped the plates she was holding as a dark clad man stepped out from the shadows. "Zorro," she whispered. "What's wrong? Why are you here?" 

He quickly closed the distance between them as Victoria set down the dirty dishes. "_Mi querida_," he spoke in a low voice, bringing a gloved hand up to caress her smooth cheek. "I came to see you." He leaned down to kiss her lips, a kiss she eagerly returned. He didn't want her to know that he knew she would be alone tonight with the stranger the only other person in the tavern. Diego could not check up on her this late at night, but Zorro could. 

They spent the next several minutes, kissing and whispering endearments. They did not realize that the draperies that separated them from the main room were slightly parted. Parted enough so that anyone who happened to glance that way would have a clear view of the embracing couple. 

The man observing them felt the hilt of his sword. Damn, what rotten luck. His pistols were up in his room. He knew that he was no match for this Zorro with a blade. He preferred a gun anyway, much quicker and not as much effort. But if he went upstairs to retrieve his weapons, his masked target would surely be gone. Although it appeared the couple in the other room were engaged rather intensely. Apparently the señorita enjoyed the company of outlaws. 

A feeling that they were being watched spread through Zorro. He abruptly pulled away from a puzzled Victoria. "I must not linger," he explained, touching her face. "Make sure you bolt your bedroom door tonight, _querida_." He kissed her one more time. "_Adios, mi corazon_." 

"_Vaya con Dios_," she whispered as he disappeared out the back door. She held her breath until she heard the familiar hoof beats fading into the distance. Sighing, she went out of the kitchen to collect more plates and glasses. She paused at the curtains when she saw the mystery man looking down at her from the balcony with a sneering smile on his face. His expression changed to something else that caused Victoria to spin around and go to her quarters. Sliding the lock into place she thought, the dirty dishes can wait. 

The man smiled wickedly. I may not have killed him this time, he mused, but now I know one of his weaknesses 

** Z Z Z**

Preparations for the Carnaval proceeded as planned as the day drew near. Felipe and Ana Maria volunteered to help decorate the church and other buildings. Diego and Don Alejandro had convinced Victoria to go ahead with her plans to help the orphanage. The elder de la Vega, once he learned of the children's needs, donated a sizable amount of money. 

People were putting up decorations everywhere in the plaza several days before the _Carnaval_ would take place. There was much chatting and laughing. The Alcalde watched them with a sour expression from his office window.   
  
"It's as if they know Zorro will come to their aid and rescind the tax," he grumbled to himself. He pounded his clenched fist against the wall in frustration, then winced at the sudden pain in his hand. 

It was true, of course, he had every intention of repealing the levy as soon as he had Zorro swinging from a noose. But it still galled him that the citizens of Los Angeles had so much faith in the masked outlaw. So far none of his ploys ever resulted in even the bandit's arrest. 

Ignacio de Soto sank down into his chair, a tired defeated man. He was very weary of the futile pursuit of the caped criminal. It had seemed so simple, so easy at the start, arrive in Los Angeles, apprehend Zorro, and then return to Madrid in triumph. Instead he was wasting his time in this remote colonial outpost, while lesser men moved ahead of him in Spain. 

Well, he was not a quitter, de Soto thought crossly. He would see Zorro hang from the gallows if it was the last thing he ever did. 

Another bee in the Alcalde's bonnet that afternoon was his idiot sergeant's lack of progress in the investigation of the stranger staying at the tavern. The man just ignored the bumbling Mendoza's nervous questioning. 

'_Wham!_' De Soto's fist hit the desktop. He flinched again as he thought, if you want something done, you just have to do it yourself. He adjusted his jacket and cravat then strode out of his office, banging the door shut. He marched purposely across the plaza to the tavern. 

He found his quarry quite easily. The mysterious man sat at what had become 'his' table at the far side of the room. As always, a decanter of amber liquor sat in front of him. 

"Señor, a word,_ por favor_." The Alcalde came up to the table and stood there, toying with the hilt of his sword. 

The stranger contemptuously glanced up from his glass. He snorted dismissively when he recognized the man before him and returned to his drink. 

His pointed ignorance only infuriated de Soto even more. "We can with discuss this here and now," he declared hotly, "or in a cell in my jail. Your choice, Señor." 

A mixture of boredom and irritation showed on the other man's face. He had overheard the local people's opinion of the commandante and knew of his pettiness. "State your business," he conceded. 

"Who are you and why are you here?" The Alcalde decided to take the bull by the horns. If the man was a government official sent to spy on him, as he was positive the other man was, he would deal with it later. 

The stranger slowly poured more whiskey into his glass. He deliberately took a sip then set it down on the table. "My name is Muñoz," he replied grudgingly. "And I did not know it was a crime to visit your enchanting little pueblo." His voice was full of sarcasm. He returned his interest to his drink. 

"No, it is not a crime," DeSoto sputtered impotently. "But that does not answer my question. Why are you here?" 

"I have business here," the man said, heaving a weary sigh. He had the feeling if he did not satisfy the Alcalde's curiosity, he would soon find himself in the stockade. 

"What kind of business?" DeSoto probed even further. 

"That is between my employer and I," Muñoz responded, tired of this interrogation. He grabbed his bottle of alcohol and stood up. "Now if you will excuse me, I have something urgent to attend to." 

The Alcalde was still unsure if the man was an informant or not. But he sensed he would not receive any more answers today. Muñoz had taken a few steps when he turned and faced de Soto. "We do have one thing in common," he taunted. 

"And what would that be, Señor?" The Alcalde's interest was piqued. 

"We are after the same man." The man continued on his way out of the tavern. He ignored de Soto as he chased after him. 

"What do you mean?" the commandante demanded. "Do you mean Zorro?" His questions were met with silence as Muñoz kept walking away. 

Sergeant Mendoza was engaged in a little flirtation with Señora Ortega in front of her new shop. She was inviting him to supper that evening but they were rudely interrupted before he could accept. 

"MENDOZA!" The Alcalde yelled as he unsheathed his sword, intending to threaten Muñoz with it. 

"_Madre de Dios_," Mendoza muttered, annoyed by the intrusion. He smiled at Leonora. "It would be an honor, Señora," he said, raising her hand to his lips. 

"Sergeant, get over here! NOW!" DeSoto shouted at his subordinate again. 

The soldier dropped the lady's hand. "Excuse me, _por favor_," he said gallantly. He then scurried over to where the Alcalde had confronted Muñoz who had also removed his blade from its scabbard. 

"Arrest this man, Sergeant," ordered DeSoto grimly. 

"What did he do?" inquired the curious Mendoza. 

"I said to arrest him!" The Alcalde was beside himself with anger. "Do as I say or you will be joining him." 

Muñoz smirked at the other man's inability to control both his temper and his lancer. Mendoza cautiously approached him. He was aware of everyone's attention focused on him, especially Señora Ortega's. He did not want to appear cowardly in front of her.   
  
"Put down your weapon, Señor," the stout man advised. He too had withdrawn his sword. No one was more surprised than Mendoza when Muñoz did as he was bid without a word. Once he had recovered from the shock, the sergeant moved closer, taking the other man's sword. 

"This way, Señor," he indicated with his weapon. He and the prisoner calmly walked toward the cuartel. 

De Soto sheathed his own blade, a smug smile of satisfaction on his face. Now he would find out what this mysterious Muñoz's cryptic statement meant. He hurried to catch up. 

From the front porch of her tavern, Victoria witnessed the encounter. As Muñoz passed by her, he leered straight at her. The evil smirk on his face sent shivers down the innkeeper's spine. 

** Z Z Z**


	3. Chapter Three

**"DELIVER US FROM EVIL"**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**The news of the stranger's arrest traveled swiftly throughout the pueblo, although Diego did not hear of it until he and Felipe were about to depart the hacienda later that evening.**

**An idea quickly formed in Diego's mind which delayed them for a few minutes. They were still on time though when they arrived at the Ortegas' new shop and home. A very disappointed Mendoza greeted them. He had no idea that Leonora had also invited Victoria and the de la Vegas to dinner as well. Don Alejandro could not attend, but the appearance of the other guests shattered the sergeant's dreams of a romantic evening. He had even spent his last few pesos on a nice bottle of wine, hoping to impress the señora.**

**"I hope you like _arroz con pollo_, Sergeant, " Leonora said when everyone was seated. "It is an old family recipe." Which she had gotten from Victoria. He didn't have to know whose family, she thought.**

**"Mendoza loves it," Victoria answered for him. "That and _frijoles_ and enchiladas and..."**

**"I'm sure it will be delicious," the sergeant interrupted the litany of food. He smiled reassuringly at Leonora.**

**The meal was indeed delicioso. Mendoza, recovering from his earlier dismay, monopolized the conversation, telling stories of his illustrious military career. Diego and Victoria grew bored after about an hour. They both had heard the stout sergeant's embellished tales many times. When Felipe signed for permission to take Ana Maria out for a moonlight stroll, Diego saw a chance for them to escape as well.**

**"Weren't you telling me you had to be up early tomorrow, Victoria?" he queried with feigned innocence.**

**"No, I don. . . Oh." Victoria paused in mid-sentence as Diego nudged her foot with his. "Oh, yes, that's right. I must get up very early in the morning." She smiled insincerely.**

**"Please allow me to escort you home," Diego graciously offered. Felipe was having a hard time holding back his laughter as he led Ana Maria out the door.**

**"_Gracias_, Diego." Victoria stood up and allowed him to drape her striped _rebozo_ on her slim shoulders. "It was a lovely meal, Leonora."**

**"_Gracias,_" Diego added, winking at the sergeant. "Sorry to rush off and leave you two all alone."**

**"That is quite all right, Don Diego," replied Mendoza, happy for the first time that evening. "You and Señorita Victoria just run along."**

**Victoria waited until they were outside before she started laughing. Diego could no longer contain his mirth as well. When they regained their composure several minutes later, she looked up at Diego, her beautiful face full of curiosity.**

**"I know Mendoza can be boring," she stated, "but that does not excuse your behavior, Diego de la Vega."**

**"It was obvious that the good sergeant did not want us there," Diego replied with a smile.**

**"I think they make a nice couple," said Victoria. "They both deserve some happiness."** **They walked slowly toward the tavern. "I heard the Alcalde arrested the mystery man," Diego remarked casually.**

**"For once I do not mind his irrationality," replied Victoria. I will be able to sleep soundly tonight, she thought.**

**Leonora was peeking out the window at the strolling couple, then turned her attention back to the sergeant. "Wouldn't they make a handsome couple?" she asked Mendoza, who was cleaning the last bite of rice off of his plate.**

**"Who? Don Diego and Victoria?" When he realized who she meant, he started to chuckle. "That will never happen, Señora. Victoria, she is in love with Zorro, and Diego... Well, he is more interested in his books than women. Why, if I had half the women who were interested in Don Diego, I would. . . I. . ." He stopped as he thought about what he was saying and to whom.**

**"You would what, Sergeant?" inquired an amused Leonora.**

**Mendoza smiled. "I would not be as happy as I am right now," he replied.**

**"Let's clear away the dishes, then take a walk in the moonlight ourselves," suggested the señora. The sergeant agreed and they were soon outside.**

**Diego walked Victoria to the front porch of the tavern. He gazed at her lovely face which was free of the worry he had seen etched there the last several days because of Muñoz. It was so tempting to gather her up into his arms and kiss those ruby red lips.**

**And it was frustrating that he, Don Diego, was unable to do so but if he had been wearing his other mask, the one of black silk, he would be welcomed warmly by the woman standing in front of him. He noticed that Victoria was looking up at him with a puzzled expression that not only contained confusion but something else he could not quite put his finger on. Surely it couldn't be a spark of attraction, of interest, in him, Diego de la Vega. Could it?**

**Throwing caution to the wind, Diego took her right hand and lifted it to his lips. "_Buenas noches_, Victoria," he said in a thick whisper. Turning before he could see her reaction, he then walked back across the plaza toward the Ortegas, where he and Felipe had left their mounts. He never knew that Victoria had stood on the porch, staring after him with the hand he had kissed pressed against her bosom, a very shocked, yet curious look on her face, for several moments before going inside her tavern.**

**Diego had made his way to his horse and was about to remove something from the saddlebags when both of the promenading couples came from opposite corners of the building. He discreetly shoved the black silk back into the porch, away from prying eyes.**

**"Lovely night, isn't it," he said, hoping to distract them. "Look, there is the constellation Orion." He pointed up to a group of stars.**

**Everyone looked up into the night sky except for Felipe. He instead had a huge grin on his face when he glanced at adopted father. It vanished as Ana Maria looked his way. He indicated another group of stars and signaled to Diego.**

**"Yes, Felipe," he replied. "Those are the Pleiades. Notice how they fade in and out." With the Ortegas and Mendoza's interest diverted again, Diego gestured to his son that it was time to say goodnight to Ana Maria and her mother.**

**Fortunately it had grown a little chilly, so no one complained of the de la Vegas' departure. They rode a little way out of town then doubled back to the livery. In a matter of minutes, Diego's transformation into his alter-ego was complete. In spite of Felipe's protest, he sent the young man home, then set out on his mission.**

**Z Z Z**

**One of the lancers brought a tray of food to the man locked up in the cuartel. Muñoz took one look at the unappetizing meal prepared by the garrison cook and set it down roughly on the floor.**

**"Sadly, it is not going to taste any better cold," remarked de Soto drily as he entered the cell area. "Our cook greatly lacks any culinary skills."** **Muñoz cast a disgusted glance at the Alcalde and then directed his attention to the window.**

**"Señor Muñoz, you could put an end to your stay here," the commandante began, "all I want to know is what you meant when you said we both after the same man. Tell me and you are free to go."**

**The man in the cell laughed derisively. "What guarantee do I have? You could lock me up again because you don't like my answer."**

**"You have my word," promised de Soto, although he had no intention of keeping it if indeed he did not like what he heard. "Do you mean you are after Zorro?"**

**"And if I did?" Muñoz was enjoying this game of cat and mouse.**

**"Then I had better warn you that Zorro is a difficult man to capture, " stated the Alcalde. "You may think he is in your grasp and then 'poof', the next minute he is gone."**

**"You sound like you speak from experience, Alcalde," remarked the prisoner with a sneer.**

**"Unfortunately," replied de Soto. "If it is indeed Zorro you are after, Señor, you have the full cooperation of my men and myself. The rest of the citizens of Los Angeles, though, are another matter."**

**"I do not require any assistance," said Muñoz contemptuously. He resumed staring out the window, leaving the Alcalde in frustration.**

**Meanwhile, Zorro was climbing up the outside of the tavern. Reaching the window of the stranger's room, he swung it open and moved inside, landing soundlessly on his feet. The masked man quickly lit a candle and began to rummage through the mystery man's belongings. It did not take Zorro long to sort through the items in Muñoz' saddlebags. They merely contained several changes of clothing and a pair of pistols. Nothing out of the ordinary. Zorro started to look for other clues to the man's identity.**

**He suddenly threw the door of the room open, his hand on the handle of his saber. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Victoria standing there, a sharp kitchen knife in her hand.**

**"Zorro," she whispered, allayed to see him as well. "I heard noises and. . . What are you doing here?"**

**"I heard the Alcalde arrested this man," he explained. "I thought I would do a little investigation into his identity."**

**"Have you found anything?" inquired the curious woman.**

**"Unfortunately, no," said the masked man. "Whoever this fellow is, he keeps his secrets closely guarded." He sat down on the bed as did Victoria. Feeling a hard lump under the mattress, he jumped up and reached underneath it. He pulled out a leather pouch.**

**Her eyes wide with curiosity, Victoria asked, "What is it?"**

**Zorro opened the bag so they both could see its contents. "There must be more than five hundred pesos in there," Victoria guessed. She looked up at the man by her side.** **"Closer to a thousand," estimated Zorro, weighing the bag in his gloved hand.**

**"Where did he get so much money?" queried Victoria.**

**"Good question." Zorro plucked one of the coins from the pouch and examined it closely, turning it over several times. "These coins weren't minted in Mexico. Possibly Spain or South America, " he observed. "Look at their color. They are much lighter than ones from Mexico." He lifted the mattress and shoved the money pouch back under it.**

**Sensing he was about to depart, Victoria held out her hand. "Would you like something to eat or perhaps a glass of wine? I. . ."**

**"I must regretfully decline," he said, thinking of the big dinner he had just eaten a short while before at the Ortegas. "Maybe another time."**

**"That is what you always say," she pouted a little. "But you never do."**

**"I am sorry, _querida_." Zorro smiled and brushed his hand against her smooth cheek. Again he saw something in her eyes but not what he had seen earlier that evening. This time there was something that looked suspiciously like guilt. Incapable of believing the implications of it, he decided to take pity on her. "All right, a glass of wine. But then I must go."**

**Victoria beamed happily as she led him down the stairs.**

**Z Z Z**

**The Alcalde personally delivered breakfast to his prisoner the next morning. Muñoz frowned as he eyed the congealed eggs and burnt sausages.**

**"You said last night you did not need my assistance," de Soto remarked as he noted the other man's dissatisfaction with the food. "But I think you do need my cooperation . Whatever you plan to do, it will be extremely difficult to accomplish from this jail."**

**Muñoz exhaled wearily at the Alcalde's show of importance. But he also realized the petty man was correct. Unless Zorro was apprehended and placed in the adjoining cell, there was little chance of him achieving his goal. And that scenario seemed highly unlikely in view of the whole garrison's ineptitude.**

**"Very well, Alcalde," he conceded. "What exactly do you wish of me?"**

**De Soto chortled smugly. "Tell me why you are here."**

**"I have been hired to kill Zorro and collect the reward," declared Muñoz.**

**"Hired? By whom?"**

**"My employer wishes to remain anonymous," replied the prisoner. "Let's just say he and Zorro are old enemies and since he cannot do the deed himself, he paid me to do so."**

**"Kill Zorro?" De Soto shook his head. "Good luck, Señor. Other men have tried to capture that elusive bandit and failed. What makes you think you will succeed where they did not?"**

**"I am very good at what I do, Alcalde," stated Muñoz.**

**The Alcalde found the key to the cell door and unlocked it. "You are free to go, Señor."**

**Muñoz stepped out, a free man once again.**

**Z Z Z**


	4. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The day before the _Carnaval _was overcast and cold. Almost every inch of every building in the pueblo had been decorated. Felipe and Ana Maria were adding the finishing touches to the church. Several other girls about Ana Maria's age were helping as well and there was much giggling and silliness as Felipe was the lone male amongst them. 

Ana Maria was trying to hang a length a ribbon in a straight line when she realized Felipe was no longer paying attention to the task at hand. He was staring at the stranger as he strode across the plaza toward the tavern. She touched his shoulder, drawing his awareness. 

"What is wrong?" she asked both with her voice and her hands. Even though she knew Felipe could hear, they still used the hand gestures so it would appear to everyone else that he could not. She was unsure about all the secrecy but if that is what he wanted... 

Felipe signed his reply with a look that begged forgiveness. "But Felipe, you said you could stay and help." Ana Maria complained. "Are you sure Don Diego said you had to be back at noon?" 

He did not like to fib to his sweetheart but he knew that Diego would be very interested to learn of the mystery man's release from the cuartel. He nodded, gesturing he would return as soon as he could. Felipe gave Ana Maria a quick peck on the cheek, causing the other girls to twitter. Sighing, Ana Maria watched him leave. 

His adopted father was indeed quite concerned when he heard the latest development about the stranger. "I wonder what caused Ignacio's change of heart?" he mused aloud. 

Felipe made a quick series of hand signals which had Diego laughing. "Yes, first he would have to have a heart," he repeated the comment. "If only I knew what this man is here to do. Zorro's search of his room turned up little, save a large pouch of money." 

They were holding their conversation in the de la Vega library, which is why Felipe was relying on sign language instead of speaking. Another flurry of his hands had Diego thoughtful stroking his chin. 

"Right, Felipe, he could have been paid to do something," he interpreted. "But what?" 

Felipe looked up at his adopted father questioningly. 

"I hope I can find out soon," Diego said grimly. "I don't like the way he looks at Victoria." He changed the subject and smiled. "Shouldn't you be helping Ana Maria with the fiesta decorations?" 

His son nodded and rushed out of the hacienda. Diego's smile turned to a frown as he pondered over the situation. Until he knew the man's purpose in Los Angeles, there was little he could do. Sometime that evening or the next morning, Zorro needed to confront the Alcalde about the ridiculous tax he had imposed. 

Diego was certain the reason for the levy was to draw out the masked outlaw. But why? Maybe de Soto and this stranger were in league together and the man's imprisonment was just a ploy to keep him off guard. 

He had to chuckle. I am getting as paranoid as Ignacio, he thought, beginning to see evil in everything. 

"Diego!" The sound of his father's voice snapped him out of his musings. 

"Yes, Father," he answered as he went to see what the elder de la Vega wanted. 

** Z Z Z**

Evening found the three de la Vega men gathered around the large dining room table, enjoying their supper. Don Alejandro planned on retiring early as were most people of the pueblo. The_ Carnaval_ started at dawn so everyone wanted to get a good's night sleep. 

Including Diego, who had decided to wait until nearly first light before spoiling whatever trap de Soto had devised for Zorro. That idea was shattered by a loud knock on the hacienda's front door. 

"I wonder who that is," commented Don Alejandro, putting down his napkin and rising to his feet. A servant showed a very flushed Victoria into the room. "Victoria, what's wrong?" 

Diego leapt from his chair to Victoria's side. "The Alcalde," she gasped as she caught her breath. "He has posted soldiers at the pueblo's gates to start collecting the_ Carnaval _tax." 

"Tonight?" Don Alejandro was incredulous with disbelief. 

Victoria nodded. "He announced that no one was going to sneak past him without paying. And if they can't pay, they would be turned away." 

"He doesn't think he is going to get away with this, does he?" inquired the old don. "I think we should round up all the caballeros and remind the Alcalde that tomorrow is a special day, not something he can impose a ludicrous levy upon." 

"I thought Zorro would have taken care of this by now," replied Victoria. "It is strange he has not." 

"Not so strange, Victoria," Diego finally spoke. "Perhaps he is just waiting to see what the Alcalde has in store for him." 

"Well, I think we should confront de Soto," stated Don Alejandro. "The sooner, the better. Come on, let's go." 

"Father, wait." Diego tried to stop the elder de la Vega before he strode out of the hacienda. "I don't see what good we can do by storming the garrison. People might get hurt. We need a plan." 

Don Alejandro paused to face his son. Part of him thought Diego was being a coward. But another part could see the logic of his idea. "Very well, Diego," he acquiesced, "let's hear your plan." 

Diego smiled embarrassedly. "I don't have a plan exactly." 

"Oh, Diego." His father shook his head in disgust. "Shall I escort you back to the pueblo, Victoria?" 

Before she could answer, Diego cut in, "I will." When he saw their looks of surprise, he added, "I think it might be a good idea to see just the Alcalde has up his sleeve. Then we can plot from there." 

Victoria and Don Alejandro both nodded enthusiastically. "Whenever you are ready," Diego said to her. Felipe drew his attention by signaling frantically. 

"Yes, Felipe, you may come too," his adopted father chuckled. "Although the Ortegas may already be abed." 

While the trio rode back to Los Angeles, Victoria came up with all kinds of improbable plans. Diego had to politely point out the flaws of each one. She was bringing up yet another idea when they neared the arched entrance of the pueblo. There, just as Victoria had said, were two soldiers stationed, with a long pole blocking the road. As they approached, Diego could see one of the soldiers was Mendoza. He urged Esperanza forward 

"_Hola_, Don Diego," the sergeant hailed with false cheerfulness. To tell the truth, he was not very thrilled with the Alcalde's scheme. It was just not right to tax a fiesta. 

"What is going on, Sergeant?" queried Diego. 

"The Alcalde decided it would be easier this way," explained Mendoza, "no one can get in without paying the tax." 

"Indeed," mused Diego. 

"May I pass, Sergeant?" inquired Victoria through gritted teeth. 

"Not without paying the tax," was the reply. "I am sorry, Señorita, but I have my orders." The stout soldier cringed in anticipation of Victoria's angry outburst. 

"This is the most ridiculous, conniving...." Victoria began to rage at the poor lancers. Diego put up his hand to interrupt the tongue lashing. 

"Here you go, Sergeant," he said as he pulled two pesos from his jacket pocket. Mendoza took the coins then motioned for the other soldier to move the pole blocking the entrance. Victoria shot Diego a look of gratitude and outrage before she passed through the archway. 

"_Gracias_, Don Diego," the relieved Mendoza said. "What about you and Felipe? Are you coming in as well?" 

"No," replied Diego. "We were just escorting the señorita home. But we'll be back in the morning. _Adios_, Sergeant." He and Felipe turned around to head back to the hacienda as the two lancers replaced the barricade. 

** Z Z Z**

  
Once they had arrived back home, Diego wasted no time getting ready to go out as Zorro. His father had already gone to bed, sparing his son any awkward explanations or excuses. The black clad man soon rode out of the cave on the galloping Toronado, making straight for the pueblo and the long delayed showdown with de Soto. 

Victoria had stormed into the tavern, still extremely indignant about the _Carnaval _tax and the Alcalde. She decided she was too upset to sleep just yet, so she thought she would chop up some of the vegetables she needed for the next day. Tomorrow was going to be busy, every little thing she did tonight would be   
beneficial. Besides, it would help her calm down. She wondered if Diego would ever come up with a plan or would Zorro intervene like he suggested he would. 

Setting out some tomatoes and peppers, Victoria reached for her knife. Her hand paused in midair as she heard heavy footfalls on the tavern staircase. Thinking it was one of her guests needing assistance, she stepped to the curtained doorway. She gasped when she saw that it was Muñoz, who was now at the bottom of the stairs. When he noticed her, an evil grin spread over his face. 

"C..c..can I help you, Señor?" she stammered uneasily. The man ambled toward her. She tried to take a step back but he grabbed her arm. 

"Perhaps later, Señorita," he leered suggestively. He caressed her cheek with his free hand. "After I have completed my other business here tonight." He then ran his hand up her arm onto her shoulder. Victoria jerked out of his grasp. He chuckled. "_Hasta luego_." 

Muñoz strode out of the tavern. Victoria watched as he left, shivering with dread. What had he meant, that his business would be done tonight? She had a good idea of what he implied about later. Well, she would just see about that. She spun around, snatched her knife off the table and ran to the front door of the tavern just in time to see the man enter the Alcalde's office. 

A pacing de Soto was wearing out the floorboards in front of his desk. A sharp knock at his door stilled him a moment, then he sprang over to unlock it. Muñoz walked in. 

"You're late," the Alcalde stated huffily. "I have been waiting over an hour." 

"You are sure Zorro will be here tonight?" inquired Muñoz, ignoring the other man's complaint. 

"I assure you, Señor, Zorro will be here," declared de Soto. "He always comes to the aid of these peasants." 

"I do hope you are right, Alcalde," sighed Muñoz insincerely. "I would hate to have to kill you if you are wrong." 

"Kill? Me?" choked out an outraged de Soto. "Why would you kill me?" 

"You would be a loose end," his companion stated calmly, "and I detest loose ends." 

Ignacio saw in the other man's eyes that he would feel no more remorse about murdering him that squashing a bug. This deeply disturbed the Alcalde. Even he was not that ruthless. "Well," he began uneasily, "we should get our plan into action. Zorro could be here at any moment." 

Muñoz nodded and both men exited the office into the jail area. A faint noise on the roof had them looking upward. Was that him? 

Zorro waited until the men had left before opening the skylight window slowly. He lowered himself through it, landing first onto the exposed beams, then soundlessly to the floor. He began to rifle quietly through the Alcalde's desk. Not finding anything of interest, he started to open the drawers and searching their contents. 

It only took a few minutes for Zorro to check all of de Soto's hiding places, but tonight nothing out of the ordinary turned up. There had to be a good reason for the commandante's insane tax. Perhaps the man was just going mad, Zorro thought with a grin. He hopped up onto the desk, intending to exit the same way he had entered the building when the door to the cell area flew open. 

"Going somewhere, Zorro," inquired de Soto sarcastically, aiming his sword at the man on his desk. Muñoz came up to stand next to him, his gloved hand grasping a pistol pointed straight at Zorro's heart. 

The masked man just smiled confidently at the two men who were threatening him. 

** Z Z Z**


	5. Chapter Five

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"_Si,_ Alcalde," replied Zorro, a slightly amused expression on his masked face. "I thought I would retire early tonight so I could enjoy the Carnaval in the morning." 

"I am sorry to say," sneered de Soto, not one drop of sympathy in his voice, "we have other plans for you, Zorro." 

Muñoz rolled his eyes in disgust. "No wonder you have failed to apprehend this outlaw. You only fight with words. I prefer action." He started to squeeze the trigger. 

"So do I," remarked Zorro as he kicked the man's hand upward. The gun discharged into the ceiling. Then he booted de Soto in the face, knocking him backwards through the open cell room door. 

Muñoz ripped his sword from its scabbard. "_En garde_," he challenged. Zorro barely had time to withdraw his saber before the other man swung his blade at his ankles. The masked man jumped out of the way just in time, then leapt onto the floor. He flashed his opponent a quick salute. 

He smiled insolently as Muñoz lunged forward, an attack easily thwarted. The two men circled each other warily, each waiting for the other to make another move. Muñoz' patience was thinner and he thrust again at Zorro. The masked man let his challenger take the offensive, only doing so himself when necessary. The fight progressed out of the office and into the plaza. 

The Alcalde struggled to get back to his feet, clutching his aching face. Seeing the combatants had moved outside, he got to his feet and stumbled after them. Once on the porch, he tried to join the fray. Muñoz had other ideas. "He is mine, Alcalde," he announced coldly and punched de Soto's already throbbing face, sending him sprawling to the ground. The assassin resumed with his battle with Zorro. 

After waiting at the tavern door for several minutes, Victoria had returned to the kitchen when nothing of interest had transpired. She was busily slicing tomatoes when she heard a faint sound. What is that? she wondered, frowning at little. It sounded like metal striking metal. _Madre de Dios_! She ran out of the kitchen to the front door again, still grasping her knife. 

Zorro! Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him, his silver blade flashing in the moonlight. _Dios mio_, he was fighting Muñoz. Without a second thought, she darted out onto the porch. 

Her hero saw her out of the corner of his eye, distracting him for only a second as he was concerned for her safety. A second was all Muñoz needed to lunge straight at Zorro's heart. The masked man deftly eluded the sharp blade at the last moment, causing it to miss its mark but cutting a slice in his left sleeve. 

The violent thrust caused Muñoz to stumble nearly head first to the ground. He agilely regained his footing and smiled malevolently, thinking he had drawn first blood. Zorro disabused him of this notion by showing him the tear in his sleeve and the unmarked skin underneath. He vigorously renewed his attack of the masked man. The clashing of steel echoed loudly throughout the empty plaza. 

Zorro sensed however that Muñoz was beginning to tire. Although both men were about the same height and weight, the assassin was several years older. He also remembered Victoria's remark about the man's bottles of whiskey. With that in mind, he continued to let Muñoz be the aggressor. 

The ploy worked as the man began to breathe heavily as he lunged again and again at his masked opponent. Zorro easily warded off every blow. Muñoz backed off for a moment, trying to regroup his strength. Then suddenly his weapon thrust forward, narrowly missing Zorro's right cheek by less than an inch as he sidestepped the sharp blade. _Por Dios,_ that would have been the end of Zorro. He and Diego could hardly go around with the same scar on their faces. 

He launched a counter _riposte_ that his opponent could not defend and he unintentionally jabbed Muñoz' left shoulder. This so enraged the injured man he sought to thrust his prey through the heart once more. Their battle had taken them to the front of tavern where Victoria stood in the chilly night air. Zorro eluded the other man's weapon again causing Muñoz to fall against the tavern porch at Victoria's feet. 

She jumped back in horror. Zorro tried to step forward, intending to move her out of harm's way. But before he could do so, Muñoz sprang to his feet and seized Victoria around her waist, bringing his sword up to press against her throat. 

"Drop your sword, Zorro," instructed the assassin, lifting Victoria's chin with his blade. 

"Let her go first," the masked man bargained, lowering his saber. "Then I will." 

"What, you will give your 'word'?" sneered the other man contemptuously. "Your promises mean nothing, outlaw." He leered down at his captive. "Such a pretty face. I would hate to kill her." He moved up his hand that he had about her waist to cup her breast. "I do so wish to enjoy her charms later." 

He smiled evilly as he got the expected response from his opponent. The masked man's eyes burned with fury and his grip on his sword tightened. "_Over my_ _dead body, Señor_," he forced through clenched teeth. 

Muñoz' hand roughly squeezed the soft globe of flesh it held. "Exactly what I had in mind, Zorro." 

Victoria took exception to being manhandled. She drove her heel sharply into her captor's shin at the same time she thrust her elbow into his stomach. He let go of her as the dual blows both surprised and hurt him. She immediately ran to Zorro who embraced her briefly, then stood in front of her. 

"I have always thought a man who hides behind a woman's skirts a coward," he drawled antagonistically, his sword raised. 

It was Muñoz' turn to be enraged. He came straight for the masked man and the fight renewed. Most of the assassin's thrusts were wide of their target, due to the combination of fatigue and anger. Zorro did not even had to defend himself from about half of them. Finally, worried about Victoria's safety, he executed a complicated redoublement, circling the other man's weapon until it flew from his hand. It landed, point down, just inches from where the now groggy Alcalde stood, holding his bleeding nose. 

The masked man pressed the cold steel of his saber to Muñoz' neck. "I don't know who you are and what your purpose is here in Los Angeles, but I strongly advise you to leave before I am forced to do something we'll both regret." He lowered his blade, made three quick slashes, leaving a large 'Z' on the front of the man's vest. 

Zorro pivoted to face the Alcalde, aiming his sword at his throat. "Rescind the _Carnaval_ tax," he demanded. 

"I... I..." For once de Soto was speechless. 

With everyone distracted, the assassin reached down into his boot and withdrew a small pistol. At the same time, Victoria suddenly remembered she had her knife in her skirt pocket. She pulled it out as Muñoz pointed the gun at Zorro's back. 

The masked man spun around to see the deadly weapon in the other man's hand. Still holding his saber, he cautiously raised his hands. "Señor, there is no need for..." he started to say but was interrupted by the cocking of the pistol. 

"_Silencio_, Zorro," snarled Muñoz. "I have been hired to kill you and that is exactly what I intend to do." 

"Hired?" repeated the man in black. "May I at least know the name of your employer before I die?" 

"Colonel Palomarez," replied Muñoz. "Or I should say ex-colonel." 

"Palomarez." Zorro shook his head. It made sense now. The colonel knew he would be a dead man if he ever returned to California. He wondered at the deep hatred that drove the humiliated soldier to have hired this assassin to exact his revenge. 

"It seems the colonel fell on hard times after you drove him out of Los Angeles. He was cashiered out of the army, stripped of his rank and honor," explained the other man. 

"Palomarez was a corrupt, power hungry mad man who got what he deserved," stated Zorro. "He must not be too bad off if he had the means to pay for your services." 

"I lowered my fee," Muñoz sneered, then turned to the Alcalde. "There is still a six thousand peso bounty on this outlaw, dead or alive?" He emphasized the word 'dead', causing Victoria to shudder. 

"_Si_," answered DeSoto, "although I should be entitled to half. I did help you trap him," he protested childishly when Muñoz chuckled at the notion. He face the masked man once again and aimed the gun at his heart. 

"_Vaya con Dios_," he mocked as he squeezed the trigger. The shot went wide though as a knife plunged into his hand the moment he fired. He dropped down on one knee. Everyone whirled around to look at a pale faced Victoria, her hand still raised. 

"You bit..." Muñoz started to growl angrily, stopping when Zorro held his blade up against his throat. 

"Watch your tongue, Señor," he snapped, "that is no way to speak to a lady. Especially one who saved my life." He glanced over at Victoria and smiled quickly before returning his attention to the assassin. "On your feet." He roughly yanked the knife from the other man's hand, pulled him upward and shoved him at de Soto. 

"I suggest you arrest this man again, Alcalde. I am sure he is a wanted man somewhere, with a price on his head," Zorro recommended strongly. 

De Soto's eyes lit up. He motioned for Mendoza and Sepulveda, who had left their gatekeeping duties to watch the fight. They dragged Muñoz toward the cuartel. The big grin on the Alcalde's face faded as he felt the tip of Zorro's saber against his chest. 

"As I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted," drawled the masked man. "Rescind the tax and return all money collected. Now." 

"Oh, what's the use." The Alcalde threw up his hands in disgust. "_Si, si,_ the taxes are canceled. Arrest Zorro!" he shouted at the lancers who were peering out of the garrison to see what the commotion was outside. 

The man in black whistled sharply. Toronado soon trotted into sight. Seeing the blue coated soldiers advancing on his master, the huge Andalusian reared up, whinnying loudly. The men immediately backed away, not wishing to be hit by a flailing hoof. 

As soon at the stallion settled onto all fours again, Zorro swung up onto his back. He gave the Alcalde a mock salute and urged Toronado forward. "Shoot! Shoot!" commanded the enraged de Soto, but suddenly changed his mind. "Stand down your weapons!" 

Zorro had circled around the plaza, slowing down enough to pull Victoria up into the saddle in front of him. He then nudged the horse's sides and they sped out of the pueblo, leaving the Alcalde sputtering with frustration. 

**Z Z Z**

Zorro and Victoria rode about a half a mile out of town before the masked man swung the stallion around and doubled back. Zorro dismounted behind the tavern then assisted Victoria down off Toronado's back. He embraced her tightly for a moment before reaching down to kiss her lips. Both were breathing raggedly by the time they drew apart. 

"_Dios mio_," they whispered together. Zorro smiled at her. "That was some throw, _querida_." he commented, a hint of amusement in his voice. "_Gracias_." 

Victoria began to tremble as the night's events came rushing back. "Oh, Zorro," she said, then closed her eyes. "I almost lost you again. I don't know if I ..." 

"Shh..." He kissed her again. This time when they broke away, Zorro could see the invitation in her eyes. And he was tempted, oh, very tempted to take up the offer. He had to wrestle with his conscious before he trusted himself to speak. 

"Victoria," he said, holding her tight, "I cannot stay." He paused as he saw tears welling up in her dark eyes. "I would love nothing more than to end this masquerade and claim you as mine. But not yet, not now, not like this." 

She knew she could not convince him to change his mind. Sometimes he was too noble, too gallant. "I know," she replied, a wistful smile on her lips. "I may not like it, but I understand." 

"There will be a time for us," declared Zorro fervently. "Fate cannot be so cruel as to deny us." The threatened tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Oh, _querida_, don't cry." He wiped her face with his hand then gently kissed her lips. 

"I love you so much," Victoria stated. "Are you sure you cannot..." 

"Yes, I'm sure," he cut in before his resolve left him. "I must go. You will be strong, _mi corazon_, for you are the most courageous person I know." They kissed one more time before he remounted Toronado. "_Adios, querida_." 

She watched him go, her heart nearly broken in two. 

**Z Z Z**

The _Carnaval_ went smoothly despite the late night adventure. Victoria's booth selling enchiladas and empanadas did quite well, allowing her to make a sizable donation to the orphanage. There had been one unusually generous contribution Victoria discovered when she had been setting up that morning. A large pouch of pesos that looked suspiciously like the one Muñoz had hidden under his mattress had been left among her dishes. The fact that a small 'Z' had been etched into the leather confirmed Victoria's guess of whom had left it. 

It was much later in the evening when the de la Vegas, the Ortegas, Victoria and Sergeant Mendoza found themselves all seated at the same table, listening to the music and watching as their friends and neighbors danced. 

"It turns out that Señor Muñoz is wanted in both Spain and Venezuela," Mendoza told them. "The reward in Spain is larger but Venezuela is closer. The Alcalde does not know which one to chose." 

Everyone was amused at de Soto's dilemma. Victoria shivered a little and not from the cool night air. "I had hoped we had heard the last of Palomarez long ago," she remarked. "I hate to think he could still try to get his revenge on Zorro." 

"Don't worry," replied Don Alejandro. "Once he realizes this latest plot has failed, I doubt he will attempt anything ever again." 

"Especially since he has fallen on such hard times," commented Diego absently, taking a sip of his lemonade. 

Victoria glanced at him sharply. "How did you know that about Palomarez?" 

Diego sat up straighter as he realized only Zorro, Victoria and the Alcalde had heard that part of Muñoz' story. He quickly came up with a plausible reason, something he was getting much too good at doing. "Ah, I overheard de Soto telling someone about it earlier," he lied then returned to his refreshment. 

Luckily, everyone seemed to accept this. Felipe, hoping to diffuse the situation, stood up and held out his hand to Ana Maria, silently asking her to dance. She beamed as he led her away. 

A nervous Mendoza also arose and bowed stiffly at Leonora. "Señora, it would honor me greatly if I could have this dance," he requested formally, trying to remember his best manners. 

Leonora agreed and they soon joined the other dancers in the plaza. Diego sensed his father was about to ask Victoria to dance, stood and extended his hand to her first. "Shall we?" he asked with a smile, ignoring the elder de la Vega's bemusement. 

They had not danced long when the music's lively tempo changed to a much slower beat. Victoria somewhat reluctantly moved closer to her companion. 

"I also heard a rumor that Zorro made a donation to the orphanage," remarked Diego, trying to put her at ease. 

"_Si_," she replied. She looked up at him and sighed. "Diego, do you think Zorro and I will ever be together? That one day Los Angeles will be free from the oppression that keeps us apart?" 

Diego had to suppress a strong urge to draw her closer and kiss her. He closed his eyes. "Someday, Victoria," he said quite passionately. "I hope someday very soon." 

Her head snapped up, a puzzled expression on her face caused by his ardent answer. 

"That we will be free from oppression, I mean," he replied, once again covering his slip. Changing the subject, he inclined his head. "Looks as though the good sergeant is in love." 

Victoria smiled as she watched the soldier holding Leonora in his arms as they danced close together. The dreamy look on the señora's face matched the sergeant's. 

Victoria sighed. If only she and Zorro could be together like that. Maybe soon, as Diego had said. 

** Z Z Z**

**_EL FIN_**


End file.
